


Flying pig

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, anyway this is basically minhyuk getting eunkwangized, i guess it's a bit angsty at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: So I got inspired by a writing prompt I saw, it was:"When I said I'd date you when pigs flew, I didn't expect you to attach wings to a stuffed pig and throw it out the window as I passed by"That totally sounded like a Minkwang to me so... here it is!





	Flying pig

Minhyuk was tired of Eunkwang folllowing him around, like that guy had confessed already and Minhyuk had rejected him, but apparently, Eunkwang did not know what no meant...  
So ever since he had been rejected, Eunkwang had been acting like Minhyuk hadn't rejected him, even though he wasn't doing as if they were together either... it was weird. 

Eunkwang had somehow managed to drag him at a street market and was pretty excited about it, running around, stopping at every stands and running back to him each time he had bought something and Minhyuk didn't know why he was still there with that noisy kid...  
At the end of the afternoon, he was sitting at a table, resting from all the running around, and Eunkwang came back to him with two ice creams and:  
\- So, you really still don't like me?  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes and answered:  
\- I will date you when pigs fly Eunkwang, when pigs fly!  
And he got up and left, he kind of felt bad because Eunkwang was now sitting alone with two ice-creams and he looked sad but Minhyuk knew he had had to know it was still no... 

He had met Eunkwang two years before, and at first, had thought they would never get along but they ended up being friends, then Eunkwang had confessed to him for the first time and Minhyuk had rejected him. And then, every once in a while Eunkwang would confess again, saying Minhyuk would definitely fall for him someday, because once you start liking Eunkwang, you can't escape it!, Minhyuk had laughed at that the first time but now, he found it less funny because he had come to appreciate the guy after all... and even though he had rejected him plenty of times, he still liked him as a friend... 

A few days later, Minhyuk was walking down the street to the park for his late afternoon jogging and just when he passed by the building Eunkwang lived in, he saw something weird falling from Eunkwang's window... it was... yes... he should have known he shouldn't use metaphors with Eunkwang because that was the kind of stuff that should be expected from him... 

He sighed and rang to Eunkwang's apartment, the other answered pretty fast and he went up, he knocked on Eunkwang's door and he opened the door with a satisfied smile, Minhyuk barged in saying:  
\- You know Eunkwang, when I said I would date you when pigs flew, I didn't expect you to attach wings to a stuffed pig and throw it by the window as I passed by... How did you even know I was going to pass by????  
\- I spend a lot of time at my window that's all..., Eunkwang answered laughing, You should have seen your face, it was so funny!!!!!  
He was laughing so hard he actually fell on a chair and ended up doing that weird mute laugh and Minhyuk sighed again...  
\- And you go jogging every day at the same time, so yes I knew when you were going to pass by..., Eunkwang added after calming down for a bit, and then started laughing again. 

Minhyuk sighed again, Eunkwang had a smile that seemed so genuine… and he had to admit to him it was kind of fun because it had been so unexpected and unique...  
\- But you know I'm still not going out with you right?  
\- Yeah, yeah, I knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth the shot wasn't it? And it was fun too...  
Eunkwang pouted and for the first time of his life, Minhyuk thought he was cute. Which was very really weird.  
He went out again and rolled his eyes at Eunkwang who was waving at him from his window and he didn't have the heart to run anymore so he started to head back home, saw the stuffed pig on the ground, and picked it up, thinking it was a shame to just leave it here and went back home... 

Once home, he left the stuffed pig on a shelf and went to do something else, then changed his mind, went to take it again, washed it and then put it back, but then thought that if Eunkwang came by, he would see he had picked it up and he didn't want that so he put it in his room instead. 

A few days later, Minhyuk ran into Eunkwang by pure hazard at the convenience store, and was a bit ashamed because all he was buying was alcohol and snacks whereas Eunkwang seemed to have pretty healthy food in his basket, which was weird since it was 10 in the evening, but it had been long since Minhyuk had stopped trying to understand Eunkwang's habits... they talked for a bit because Eunkwang couldn't just say rapidly hello when he ran into him, but usually spoke to him for at least 5 minutes...  
When he went back home and turned on the tv with a beer in hand, Minhyuk wondered what was it that Eunkwang liked about him... if it was only for the looks, Eunkwang would have given up a long time ago... but he wasn't, so maybe he was seeing something special in Minhyuk, and Minhyuk realized that most people he had went out with until now, had only gotten interested into him because of his looks, but Eunkwang was something else, the first time he had confessed to him, he had said he had gotten interested in him because they had the same phone case that said «Knock knock. - Who’s there? - The door.» and that, since this was the lamest knock knock joke ever, he had wondered how Minhyuk had come to buy it, either because he had a very bad sense of humor, either it had been offered to him... Eunkwang had bought the phone case because it was the only one left at the store, he needed one, and he was too lazy to go buy another one... 

So the next time he saw him, it was at a party Sungjae had organized because he had gotten that role in some drama and was very happy about it but last time Minhyuk had even seen him, he was making out with Changsub and now they had both disappeared so... Anyway, Minhyuk went to look for Eunkwang because he had been pretty obsessed on why Eunkwang liked him, it had even kept him from sleeping so now, he really needed to know... 

He finally found him and went to him, Eunwkang seemed pretty drunk already but not enough to not be able to answer him. So Minhyuk asked:  
\- So Eunkwang, you always say you like me, but why?? Is it because I'm pretty?  
He said the last sentence acting cute, which made Eunkwang laugh and he paused before answering, he looked strangely serious and looked at Minhyuk right in the eye, which made him a bit uncomfortable:  
\- I like you because you are a kind-hearted person, so kind-hearted you keep hanging out with me when you know I like you but you can't bring yourself to completely break my heart. And how you genuinely care for everyone all the time and how you easily laugh, and easily judge people too, like the first time we talked...  
Eunkwang had a small laugh and rambled on and Minhyuk wasn't completely listening to him anymore because now he knew Eunkwang actually liked him for who he was, who he really was and not just for his looks, man he hadn't even mentioned them... 

And then he remembered drinking... a lot, and next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed with a terrible headache and... omg was it Eunkwang next to him???? In his bed??? Without a shirt on?????? 

Then a lot of memories came back to him and yes, what he had feared when waking up had definitely happened... yes, definitely and now he didn't know what to do or say, or do, or say, or do, or say, and he was completely freaking out because, hell, he wasn't that kind of guy, no he wasn't the kind of guy who just slept with anyone, not that Eunwkang was anyone, but he was pretty sure he had no feelings for him so he felt terrible, he wasn't a bad guy that played with people, what the hell had he done???? And ohhhh shit Eunkwang was waking up...ohhh no, oh no, what should he do??? WHAT SHOULD HE DO??? 

Eunkwang woke up and looked around, took some time to register where he was, then noticed Minhyuk was there, then noticed Minhyuk didn't have a shirt on, then noticed he himself didn't have a shirt on, saw his shirt abandoned on the other side of the room and that's when he got pretty much the same flashes Minhyuk had had earlier and his eyes opened wide and wider and he didn't know what to do... he felt terrible, he felt like he had gotten somebody to sleep with him when that somebody didn't even like him and that, man that was terrible... 

The morning that came was the most awkward ever... Minhyuk was uncomfortable, Eunkwang was uncomfortable and they both felt terrible for what they had done to each other and when Minhyuk accompanied Eunkwang to the door they both apologized at the same time and laughed a bit because this whole situation was absurd and in the end, Eunkwang ended up staying for breakfast because Minhyuk told him he shouldn't let him go before he had eaten something.

They didn't see each other for a few days after that... but then they bumped into each other again at the convenience store and then again, Minhyuk felt a bit ashamed because Eunkwang's basket looked so healthy next to his (yes, it was alcohol and snacks again, but Minhyuk didn't do healthy shopping at 10 in the evening) and somehow, they ended up at Minhyuk's place again, watching a movie and drinking what Minhyuk had bought, they ended up falling asleep on the couch and when Eunkwang woke up, he was in Minhyuk's arms and he tried to move but Minhyuk had some grip, he was trapped.

Eunkwang faked sleeping when he realized Minhyuk was about to wake up and felt it would be really awkward if Minhyuk realized he had woken up before him, he felt Minhyuk delicately sitting up and lying him (Eunkwang) down in a way he would be comfortable on the couch and went away.

Minhyuk went to make breakfast while wondering what the hell he was doing, he was thinking about how he may be giving fake hopes to Eunkwang right now and he felt bad about it. Well, he wasn't sure he was really giving him fake hopes because he didn't know how he felt anymore...

Life went on and Minhyuk found himself going to the convenience store at 10 in the evening a lot more than before and felt really happy whenever he ran into Eunkwang there, and occasionally, he would invite Eunkwang over for a while. And he noticed at some point that he seemed to run into Eunkwang a lot more often than before.  
And another "incident" happened, it was after another of Sungjae's parties, they had drank a lot, maybe even more than the previous time, and Minhyuk woke up in Eunkwang's bed this time and he still felt terrible but kind of happy at the same time, but then again, promised himself it wouldn't happen anymore, and Eunkwang was getting more and more confused on how Minhyuk felt about him. 

And before Minhyuk knew it, he had completely fallen for Eunkwang. Each time he saw him, he grew more fond of him.  
And one night of "accidental" encounter at the convenience store, Minhyuk asked him out and Eunkwang stared at him for a good 1 minute, in shock, before answering yes in a weird squeal and then he became a blushing mess, which made Minhyuk want to kiss him, but he didn't dare too. He hadn't been nice to Eunkwang and he felt like he didn't deserve him...  
That date turned out great, and he walked Eunkwang back to his place, ended up staying over and they fell asleep watching a movie on Eunkwang's bed.

It is only a few months later, after numerous other dates, that Minhyuk finally confessed, it had been a very hard decision and since Eunkwang had never tempted anything since the flying pig, he had feared for a while he had gotten tired of his one-sided crush and didn't like him anymore.  
The day he confessed, they had gone to the zoo with some of their friends and after that, Minhyuk had proposed to Eunkwang to go have dinner at his place and once they were there, he confessed. He didn't just say he liked him, just like Eunkwang had done for him, he told him about what had made him like him and on how he didn't deserve somebody as great as he was and Eunkwang just smiled listening, once Minhyuk had finished, he answered with a little smirk:  
\- You know, when I saw you had kept the flying pig, I figured you probably liked me more than you knew... and I knew the flying pig strategy had worked and I...  
Minhyuk shut him up by kissing him and later said he hadn't kept the pig and Eunkwang laughed before going to look for it while Minhyuk tried to stop him, but you can't stop a happy Eunkwang looking for his stuffed pig... the only way he found to stop him was to kiss him again and again, and even with that, Eunkwang still found it and held it high above his head, saying the power of the flying pig had worked and they both ended up rolling on the floor laughing...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it...  
> It had been a while since I had written a Minkwang so I hope it turned out fine...  
> Anyway, have a great day!!!!


End file.
